halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles/Nomination/Archive 2
Tyrone Hosmer *'''Article Name —''' [[Tyrone Hosmer]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Matt-256|Matt-256]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Matt-256|Matt-256]] *'''Date of Creation —''' July 22nd, 2010 *'''Date of Nomination —''' August 13th, 2010 *'''Description —''' A grizzled Marine veteran who has seen more battles than most and known for his complex - if occasionally eccentric - plans. Lived through some of the Great War's bloodiest conflicts, including Harvest, Earth and [[Mandorla (Planet)|Mandorla]]. *'''Why —''' Normally I'm not comfortable with self-nomination, but this is my first regular human character in quite some time, and I just happen to love Hannibal Smith from The A-Team :) Oh, and it fits all criteria, though it might be a tad bit short. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Since nearly half the articles on this page were self-nominations, I'd say that they're nothing to be ashamed of; it's a good way to draw attention to your work. Anyway, nice article. It shows a level of depth and detail that users--myself included--tend to reserve for their Spartan articles. As an aside, I love its reference to Lt. Downs--I can just imagine him bumbling his way through the Halo universe, always a few recruits short of his five-marine quota. # Great article, but all i'd suggest is for you to shorten-up and summarize the introduction. CT Sig small # Great article. Pretty unique for a character based off another franchise, with all the hallmarks of a strong Good Article candidate. Comments ''Heimdall''-class Frigate *'''Article Name —''' [[Heimdall-class Frigate]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Ajax 013|Ajax 013]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Athena32|Athena32]] *'''Date of Creation —''' January 3, 2008 *'''Date of Nomination —''' August 13, 2010 *'''Description —''' An in-depth, well-written article about the UNSC's Necros-era Frigate, the ''Heimdall''-class. *'''Why —''' One of the best ship articles on the site as well as probably the most technical. Deserving of nomination and I'm rather surprised it hasn't been already. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Great article that has already won numerous awards. However, it would be nice to see some more graphics on the page other than the one seen in the infobox and in the template at the bottom. CT Sig small # I wasn't sure whether this was eligible due to its lack of a second picture, but since it seems the infobox picture counts towards that then I'll give it my support. Overall it's a good article, though its lack of visual aids is a significant issue when combined with the lengthier bits of text. There are also a few grammar/syntax issues, but nothing big enough to lose my support. # One of the best ship articles on the site, this article has to be worthy of the Good Article award. It would be nice to have a few more pictures, but I feel it's quality makes it worthy nonetheless. # The ship article that everyone copies. And for good reason. [[User:Spartan-091|SPARTAN-]][[SPARTAN-091|091]][[[Halo Fanon:Administrators|Bureau]]] [[User talk:Spartan-091|[Talk]]] Comments *Yeah, I was going to add some home made diagrams, but I totally forgot. That'll come in time =P 48 Rounds (Film) *'''Article Name —''' [[48 Rounds (Film)]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Spartan 501|Spartan 501]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Spartan 501|Spartan 501]] *'''Date of Creation —''' May 30th, 2010 *'''Date of Nomination —''' September 12th, 2010 *'''Description —''' 48 Rounds (Film) is an article based around a Insurrection-era film made in-universe, utilizing both in-universe actors and logical series regulars employed as extras. *'''Why —''' Trying to stay as neutral as possible, this is one of the articles I take the most pride in writing and feel is one of the best examples of my work. In addition to meeting the required criteria, I believe it is well written, focuses on a unique and original subject, fits at a comfortable and focused reading length, and is of generally high caliber. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # As per my nomination. # One hell of a great read, but the article would be surely enhanced by more photographs (preferably in color) throughout the production and plot sections. CT Sig small # Wonderfully done, though it could use a few images to make spice up the article. Preview of the film, perhaps?- [[User:Subtank|5əb'7aŋk]]([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 19:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) # As per everyone else. Comments Subs: I don't even know where I'd start on that one... :Perhaps, find more images to create a mock-up scenes from the movie? Like production images to show how the film is made. :) - [[User:Subtank|5əb'7aŋk]]([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 21:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Halo: First Strike (Game) *'''Article Name —''' [[Halo: First Strike (Game)]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Sona 'Demal|Sona 'Demal]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Actene|Actene]] *'''Date of Creation —''' November 2nd, 2009 *'''Date of Nomination —''' September 29th, 2010 *'''Description —''' A fictional video game based upon the events of the novel ''Halo: First Strike'' that incorporates existing ''Halo'' gameplay elements while adding some of its own. *'''Why —''' This is a well-thought out game that does a great job of building itself around the existing ''Halo'' mechanics we all know so well while also adding several new elements. All of the mission and achievement descriptions look as if they were from a real ''Halo'' game and the locations for both Multiplayer and Firefight are very creative. *'''Status —''' Nomination closed until article meets standards. Voting # As per my nomination. # Would be better served if it contained more summaries than lists. Overall, the article looks a bit ugly because of it, also due in-part to the changes made to the text formatting. This article does not have minimum amount of images to gain GA status as well. CT Sig small # As per Tony, the article lacks ''actual'' content, but looks very promising.- [[User:Subtank|5əb'7aŋk]]([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 19:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # As per above; the article is interesting and shows promise, without a doubt, but it needs a little more meat. Organization is fine, but it needs to have a little bit more substance to be ready for Good Article status. Comments BR60 *'''Article Name —''' [[BR60]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Athena32|Athena32]], [[User:Maslab|Maslab]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Sona 'Demal|Sona 'Demal]] *'''Date of Creation —''' November 13, 2009 *'''Date of Nomination —''' October 23, 2010 *'''Description —''' A variant of the BR series used after the Human-Covenant war that replaces the BR55 as the standard-issue marksman's rifle. *'''Why —''' Very well written article. There has been a lot of detail and commitment placed into it, and the design has been very thought-out. I'd have to say this one was one of Athena's best articles of all time. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Once again, I find myself in a position where I can't really be the most effective judge of an article. Since I'm not all that knowledgeable about the finer points of weapons design, a lot of the info on the page didn't mean as much to me as it otherwise could have. Nevertheless, it's still a good article that has my support. # Great writing, tons of unique and interesting content, and amazing visuals. CT Sig small # As said above, it's well written and has some great visuals to compliment it's style. To add to Tony and Actene's comments, it is also very well organized, with a nice, concise length that keeps it interesting to read. Well done. # I find myself unable to provide any additional compliment than what has been said. - [[User:Subtank|5əb'7aŋk]]([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 19:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments Vadam Legacies/The Darkest Hour *'''Article Name —''' [[Vadam Legacies/The Darkest Hour]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Sona 'Demal|Sona Demal]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Sona 'Demal|Sona Demal]] *'''Date of Creation —''' February 8, 2009 *'''Date of Nomination —''' November 6, 2010 *'''Description —''' A 10-chapter story that tells of a small uprising prior to the Covenant schism; the plot follows Autel 'Vadam, a young Sangheili warrior-in-training who needs to stop the treacherous plot of a certain Hierarch Prophet. *'''Why —''' Ever since I wrote this story almost 2 years ago, I have taken great pride in it. I've done much editing since then, and took care to make many connections to the Halo canon storyline. Those who have read it told me that they thoroughly enjoyed it, and any unanswered questions would be found in its sequel, which takes part during the events of Halo 2 and Halo 3. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status Voting # An avid reader of the story, though it will greatly improve the quality if you could fix those templates (i.e. add those tags) and use softer colours for the legends. In addition, I suggest replacing all Halo.Wikia links with a [[Template:Halopedian|Halopedian template]] when you have the time.- [[User:Subtank|5əb'7aŋk]]([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 19:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) # This is the kind of article that makes me wish I had more free time, so I could sit down and read the whole thing! While it does have it's issues, I think Subs above me mentioned them all, and they are all fairly minor. Overall, I think it is a great candidate for good article status. # While I don't have the time to thoroughly enjoy the story from "cover to cover", from the material i've read in the prologue and first couple of chapters, it shaped up to be one hell of a tale. Keep up the good work! CT Sig small # Yeah, this is an excellent-- and very long-- piece of fiction. Definitely a Good Article. [[User:Spartan-091|SPARTAN-]][[SPARTAN-091|091]][[[Halo Fanon:Administrators|Bureau]]] [[User talk:Spartan-091|[Talk]]] # Can't believe it's taken me this long to remember about this being nominated. A definite shoo-in for good article. Comments Thanks, Actene. I hope the time gap between the nomination and the vote was because you read some of the story :) [[User:Sona 'Demal|'''There is no glory without honour''']] Taradia *'''Article Name —''' [[Taradia]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Rozh|Rozh]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Rozh|Rozh]] *'''Date of Creation —''' June 30th, 2009 *'''Date of Nomination —''' November 8th, 2010 *'''Description —''' An article about Taradia, an Outer Colony world with an elaborate, memorable history and political infrastructure, among other features. *'''Why —''' Aside from the old effort plea, the article, in my opinion, offers a diverse blend of writing style that appeals to many readers, including myself. ;) Its interesting blend of history, details, and imagery help to solidify its potential to become a Good Article. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status Voting # It is a well written article, i'll grant you that, it seems as if you've rushed it over the past week in an attempt to simply earn Good Article status. In this case, i'm going to relate this article to the minimum time period of two weeks so that you can "think" about this article and it's nomination some more. Also, it seems as if your Taradian military structure (in addition to it's command hierarchy up to the UEG executive department) is heavily influenced and/or copied by things in the Tonyverse, such as the Caprican Land Forces Command, Department of Colonial Affairs, UNSC Colonial Guard Command, etc. However, that's just my opinion on the issue. CT Sig small # Read the entire article and those related. Interesting, especially that [[Mop jelly|weird jellyfish]]. Other than that, I don't see what's wrong with ''being inspired''. ;) - [[User:Subtank|5əb'7aŋk]]([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 19:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) # The only reason I can think to oppose this is because of the minimum two week period not being fulfilled, and as far as I can tell, it has been over two weeks since active writing took place. To me, this article seems like a well written, nicely structured, perfectly fine example of a good article candidate. # This does seem to take a lot of inspiration from Tony's brand of article writing, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. The pictures are all nice and mesh in well with the planet's history. # See, you could also argue that all of Tony's CLFC structure is copied off of the Canadians. So, being inspired by Tony's repurposed structure is not a bad thing. This is a good article. [[User:Spartan-091|SPARTAN-]][[SPARTAN-091|091]][[[Halo Fanon:Administrators|Bureau]]] [[User talk:Spartan-091|[Talk]]] 14:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments I completely understand what you're saying, Tony. I will admit I drew a lot of inspiration from your base structure, i.e. the concept of a complex/expanded colonial defense, while I tried to diversify the department's actual infrastructure in order to make it of my own creation. As for UEG executive command infrastructure/hierarchy, the Colonial Security Command and United Nations Directorate have been in the Infinityverse's context since before some of the Tonyverse's were created. I was also not aware of the Department of Colonial Affairs and/or its name; the Bureau of Colonial Affair's coincidental similarity in name is just that, and I do apologize for not acknowledging your previous creation. Aside from that, the article '''''is''''' sixteen months old, much longer than the minimum, and active writing has been ongoing for two weeks and one day, which meets the minimum requirement. I do respect your opinions on the matter, though. -- 19:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Spartan-025 *'''Article Name —''' [[Spartan-025]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Brodie-001|Brodie-001]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Brodie-001|Brodie-001]] *'''Date of Creation —''' August 3rd, 2010 *'''Date of Nomination —''' November 9th, 2010 *'''Description —''' Article detailing the life of Spartan Marco-025, Battles, Personality, Background. *'''Why —''' I have been working on this article for some time now, and I believe it is an interesting read, detailing the events of this Spartan's life, and will appeal to many people. I have tried to keep the article at canon as possible. I think that it has the potential to become a good article. *'''Status —''' Nomination closed. Voting # I hate to say it, but I can't honestly recommend this article for good article status. While it has a relatively interesting and creative character personality, as well as pictures that are ''sufficient'', the writing calibre is a little below what is needed. In addition, there are a few visual quirks, like the quote layout, that make the article look unprofessional. That being said, I think the article has a strong base, and with a little improvement, could definitely be a future candidate for good article status. # As per S501. CT Sig small # To be frank, you really need to work on your grammar and formatting. The pictures are okay, but could be bigger and better placed in the article. As 501 said, overhaul it and then come back when it's ready. [[User:Spartan-091|SPARTAN-]][[SPARTAN-091|091]][[[Halo Fanon:Administrators|Bureau]]] [[User talk:Spartan-091|[Talk]]] # As per the others. Some other points I noticed were that some of the pictures looked a little out of place (particularly the ones of Spartan teams in bright-colored armor) and most of the quotations seem pretty stilted and could benefit from being rewritten. Comments Allright, thank you for your opinions. I am improving on the article right now. Are there any particular areas you think need work? If so, please tell me and I will endeavour to improve them. I have already made my pictures larger, when I first put them up I did not know how to change them, and I am working on the quote layout as well. Thanks [[User:Brodie-001|Brodie-001]] SPARTAN-G024 *'''Article Name —''' [[SPARTAN-G024(ODST Joshie)]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Chakravartin|Chakravartin]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Athena32|Athena32]] *'''Date of Creation —''' December 20th, 2008 *'''Date of Nomination —''' December 7th, 2010 *'''Description —''' An article about SPARTAN-G024, a Gamma Company SPARTAN-III who fought throughout the Human-Covenant War and beyond. *'''Why —''' After reading this article to nominate it for the Annual Awards, I noticed its quality and considered it worthy of good article nomination. It's imaginative, well written and overall a top notch article. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting #Support/2 - While the article is written nicely, it has not met the requirements as set out in the Good Articles; the article lacks images and the proper organisation of sections. The introduction could use some work.- [[User:Subtank|5əb'7aŋk]]([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 19:24, December 17, 2010 (UTC) # Quite the well written article, however, the introduction is a bit too long for my tastes. Perhaps summarizing all of the biographical elements into a single paragraph would be nice. CT Sig small # As per Subtank, some extra images should be found and added at some point and an authorial once-over for organizational purposes might also be in order. However, this is a very well written article that I've watched more or less from its infancy and it definitely deserves Good Article status. # Understanding that I'm late on this one, I want to still take the time to say that this is, like the others above me said, an excellent article worthy of the award. I personally am very fond of it's style and think it's a great example for other articles on the site. Comments Caprican Land Forces Command *'''Article Name —''' [[Caprican Land Forces Command]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:CommanderTony|CommanderTony]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:CommanderTony|CommanderTony]] *'''Date of Creation —''' April 11th, 2010 *'''Date of Nomination —''' January 2nd, 2011 *'''Description —''' The Caprican Land Forces Command is a Colonial planetary guard formation of the UNSC Army based on the world of Caprica. It serves as the primary garrison force for the Dominion of Caprica, and is also organized as a reserve military force. *'''Why —''' One of my best military organizational articles at about 30k in length with a dozen pictures and tons of great details about it's historical mission, capabilities, and personnel. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # As per my nomination above. CT Sig small # Another one of Tony's prestigious organizations. Very professionally written, and military to the core. # As per above. - [[User:Subtank|5əb'7aŋk]]([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 19:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) # As per the nomination and the above votes. Plus, it has snowtroopers :P Comments Halo:Conflicts *'''Article Name —''' ''[[Halo:Conflicts]]'' *'''Writer —''' [[User:Spartan 112|Spartan 112]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Chakravartin|Chakravartin]] *'''Date of Creation —'''March 13, 2008 *'''Date of Nomination —''' January 4th, 2011 *'''Description —'''A Halo MMO, based around the concept of galactic warfare with its emphasis revolving around a galactic war between the United Nations Space Command and the Covenant Empire, both of which players can align with in game. It is suited for a wide range of gameplay styles, players can specialize in a certain combat role or even take part in behind the scenes action with command and logistics. *'''Why -'''One of the first game articles around, it has steadily gotten better over the years, and is a prime example of how a game can be layed out in a wiki format. It's rival would have to be Subtank's [[Halo: Side Factions|''Side Factions'']] and even then it's hard to choose. Definitely deserves all the acclaim it gets and a status as a "Good Article" *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Very good. Great detail, interesting content, nice looking graphics, and a good, tidy appearance. Has my vote! CT Sig small # I've always had a soft spot for fan-made Halo games, and it's unfortunately something we're in very short supply of on this site. So it does delight me when I see the ingenuity of someone who's capable of writing more than just articles or stories. # A rival? Opposing this article! Mwaahahah! Joke aside, the article has an interesting concept that allows player to be in different roles in the Halo Universe. A minor flaw is the layout which could use some update though.- [[User:Subtank|5əb'7aŋk]]([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 19:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) # This article has been floating around for quite some time now, and it's certainly one of the best-written and most creative game articles on the site. Comments GEN Energy Harnesser System *'''Article Name —''' [[GEN Energy Harnesser System]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Another Poetic Spartan|Another Poetic Spartan]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Another Poetic Spartan|Another Poetic Spartan]] *'''Date of Creation —'''May 22, 2010 *'''Date of Nomination —''' January 7th, 2011 *'''Description —''' An article about the GEN System, a powerful energy system based on theoretical physics and solar technology. Developed during the Human-Covenant War, it proved effective enough to be green lit for mass production, where it was put into use in several differing fields, such as shielding, propulsion, weaponry, powering, etc. *'''Why -''' Aside from the huge amount of technobabble present, its an article that one does not see very often: one that is backed up with scientific facts and research. Although some may not understand the words and get lost, I hope you will see the amount of time and work that I have put into this article, which to me, I consider one of my best works on this site. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # This article won the Best Technology of the Year Award for a reason. # As per my vote in the annual awards. # As per Sona. I voted for this article because of it's originality and overall greatness. Good job! CT Sig small # As per above. Definitely a fine piece of writing. --'''[[User:Rozh|Rozh]]''' ('''[[User talk:Rozh|Tik Tok]]''') 00:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments Thank you guys! Those comments really gives me confidence in myself. Expect more in the future! Antulas Argenta *'''Article Name —''' [[Antulas Argenta]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Lordofmonsterisland|Lordofmonsterisland]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Lordofmonsterisland|Lordofmonsterisland]] *'''Date of Creation —''' September 19th, 2009 *'''Date of Nomination —''' January 13th, 2011 *'''Description —''' A Necros double-agent that operates within the Machina Federation's special forces for several decades prior to the Necros War itself, gathering information and sowing discord to ready the galaxy for Necros invasion. Prior to the war, Antulas had a personal hand in arranging both of the Necros' visits to the Federation, in kidnapping notable individuals on the second visit, and in starting the AUR-Remnant War; during the war, he would continue to sabotage Alliance plans as possible, but fought against the Swarm with little regard for those he killed. Eventually, Antulas broke free of his master's, Charon, control and became a free agent, seeking the power of the Precursors for himself. *'''Why —''' I really enjoyed making this character into the twisted sole that he is, and it's taken me a long time to get it to the "finished aside from future events" state that it's in right now. I will note that as I write this the infobox is messed up, but other than that I've worked hard to eliminate any grammar issues. Also, we don't exactly have lot of complete Machina ''or'' Necros articles, so this one fills a nice niche that's wide open but really empty. Did I mention he's a sadistic traitor? Yeah, I kinda liked trying to make him evil... *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # While I'm no fan of Necros, there's no doubt that this article is very well-written. # As per above. 'Tis a very interesting concept backed by solid writing skills. :) # Sort of a love-hate thing we have here. A concept while interesting and innovative, is something I probably wouldn't ever think would be interesting. However, this is one very good biography and LOMI has done one hell of a job on it. Although I do have one suggestion: Rewrite the first paragraph in the introduction, it seems a bit fairy tale-ish and somewhat distracts from the biography aspect of the article as a whole. CT Sig small ##Noted: the first paragraph has now been turned into a shortened quote version at the start of the "Iscariot Calls" section. --[[User:Lordofmonsterisland|Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy?]] [[User talk:Lordofmonsterisland|Saint o]] [[Template:LOMI Characters|The Lost Books]] 22:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) # While the character is a bit over the top villainous, I like that he'd at least be a very cool villain in his own right, especially since I like the more Neutral Evil brand of villains. Well written with plenty of details, though I might suggest coming up with a few original quotes to bolster his large list of reference-quotes. Comments I helped. xD :And said help is much appreciated --[[User:Lordofmonsterisland|Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy?]] [[User talk:Lordofmonsterisland|Saint o]] [[Template:LOMI Characters|The Lost Books]] 23:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) BBC News/January 2555 *'''Article Name —''' [[BBC News/January 2555]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:CommanderTony|CommanderTony]] and [[User:Chakravartin|Chakravartin]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:CommanderTony|CommanderTony]] *'''Date of Creation —''' January 1st, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' February 1st, 2011 *'''Description —''' Excerpt from 1/19/55, referring to NOVA weapons: "'' Anyone who has read the document obviously did not read it completely, as I have to assure you that not once did the thought of using this against fellow Humans, even Insurrectionists, crossed anyone's mind in The Chancellery, The Congress, or the Defense Forces. Anyone who suggests such a thing with baseless rhetoric has never been on the other side of a Covenant plasma rifle nor the receiving end of a civil behavior class''." *'''Why —''' While some of the entries were off-date (mostly those in the past week or so), a lot of the content has significantly fleshed out the Tonyverse expanded universe project. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # As per my nomination above. CT Sig small # A bit hard to go against this one, though some of the news articles--particularly the ones regarding the government and military--are a few steps away from subtle in their conveyance of Tony's ideal future universe. The portrayal of future-Chancellor Stubblefield seems a bit too good to be true, but then again I'm the last person who should be whining about unrealistic characters. The more opinionated pieces tend to walk a fine line between what one might find on a news blog and what one might find on a private web blog, but the places that really shine are the descriptions of military actions and politics. It's pretty plain to the untrained eye that the author has a very keen grasp on his subject material and knows how to write concise pieces on his subject matter. Hopefully he can keep up the innovation in future months. # Per Actene. :P — [[User:Subtank|subtank]] ([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 15:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) # Not only is the writing quality exceptional, but it also exemplifies a new, innovative chapter in methods of developing Expanded Universes. # Interesting, to say the least. If you read carefully, Tony's slipped some subtle humour into it ;) Comments [[Fleet Logistics Support Group]] *'''Article Name —''' [[Fleet Logistics Support Group]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:SPARTAN-118|SPARTAN-118]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:SPARTAN-118|SPARTAN-118]] *'''Date of Creation —''' August 24, 2010 *'''Date of Nomination —''' Febuary 1, 2011 *'''Description —''' A detailed discription of the UNSC Navy's Fleet Logistics Support group - an organization dedicated to supporting deployed UNSC units (and, later, IU units). *'''Why —''' The article is the only well-defined Logistics page on the wikia - actually, I think its the only fully fleshed out one too. It describes the origins and history of the unit, and provides an insight into the logistical difficulties in maintaining deployed fleets. Not to mention the unit patch - I mean, ''look at it''. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # I'm happy to support this due to its relatively unseen concept and the levels of research that clearly went into writing this. However, I'd suggest a thorough proofreading in order to correct a few grammar and word formatting issues that should be cleaned up ASAP. # Haha 118 has boasted to no end about this article. While I'm half-wondering why he wants this to be a GA when it already has a shiny HFFW template, I can't really say it's undeserving of Good Article status. # Hasn't met the requirements, mainly the length of the article. Additionally, I would suggest improving the categorisation of sections/headers. I'm sure you can shorten those two sections. :) — [[User:Subtank|subtank]] ([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 16:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) # As per Subtank. While it's an interesting move away from the combatant fleet, starfighter, and special warfare focus of the canon ''Halo'' universe, it has it's flaws. In addition, I would like to note that there is no need to individually list every single battlegroup within the infobox. It simply makes the infobox, and by extension, the page look immensely ugly. CT Sig small # As per the two above, it hasn't quite met requirements. A well-elaborated concept that is often the runt of Halo Fanon litters. I would like to see another image or two, also, if that doesn't hurt. :) Also, I'd recommend using a slightly darker font; it'd be easier to read, that way. Cheers. ;) '''[[User:Rozh|Rozh]]''' ('''[[User talk:Rozh|Tik Tok]]''') Comments [[SPARTAN-G023]] *'''Article Name —''' [[SPARTAN-G023]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Spartan G-23|Spartan G-23]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Actene|Actene]] *'''Date of Creation —''' March 7th, 2007 *'''Date of Nomination —''' February 2nd, 2011 *'''Description —''' A multiple-personality Spartan, James-G023 is at times a friendly, understanding young man and at other times a heartless killer. Originally a regular SPARTAN-III, Jake was selected to become a black operative for the Office of Naval Intelligence and is a veteran of countless operations. *'''Why —''' It's not the best article on the site, I'll give it that. It could use some more pictures and a bit more depth to the character as well. But it isn't every day I run into a quality article from before I even joined the wiki back in '08, and this article certainly fulfills all the GA requirements. Besides, there are far too many self-nominations in this project; ''someone'' needs to be mining the depths of this site's articles for potential candidates. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # As per my nomination. # Lol Actene does like anime. But in all validity, this article has been around for a long time, and I think it's reached the point where it deserves Good Article status. # Interesting content, great media, and good appearance. Solid. And just to note Actene, the Good Articles project was not established to have a preference for self-nominations or otherwise. CT Sig small # I finally had a chance to read a large portion of this, and it is quite the interesting and well-written piece. Another picture or two of him in full armor would be nice, though. [[Spartan-273]] *'''Article Name — '''[[Spartan-273]] *'''Writer — '''[[User:Spartan_J73|Spartan J73]] *'''Nominator — '''[[User:Spartan_J73|Spartan J73]] *'''Date of Creation — '''September 14, 2010''' *'''Date of Nomination —'''February 9, 2011''' *'''Description — '''Jeremiah "Joe-273" Tanner was a Spartan-II Class II. Much of his career is deemed classified, but what is known is a tale that would make other Spartans jealous and sad at the same time. From the very beginning, you know his end, but what happens in between is a story that must be seen to believe. *'''Why — '''I believe this article should be grated the Good Article status due to its originality, its heart, and its story. I believe this article is deep and touching that will make its readers feel for the characters. *'''Status —''' Nomination failed. Voting # Unfortunately, it does not meet a fair chunk of the requirements listed [[Halo_Fanon:Good_Articles/Nomination#List_of_Requirements|here]]. Once it's up to par, I'll gladly read through it and consider the proposal more thouroughly. Cheers and best wishes, -- '''[[User:Rozh|Rozh]]'''[[User talk:Rozh|( '''Talk''' )]] 14:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) # Requires some organisation work on those sections/headers and image placements.— [[User:Subtank|subtank]] ([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 23:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) # To be frank, I honestly didn't like this article too much. I'll give the nominator the satisfication that he picked out some good images that give the reader a bit of detail, but I have this nagging feeling that the bio was thrown together as fast as possible with little or no substance. I don't mean to be blunt or rude by any means, I just want to see a bit more quality come out of the article. And as per my two colleagues with their suggestions on formatting. CT Sig small # As per the others. Furthermore, I think it would benefit the article if the author were to have a look over the text and perhaps edit the writing style so that it flowed better and gave more insight on the character rather than just listing actions. Comments Ushran 'Sojam *'''Article Name —''' [[Ushran 'Sojam]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Spartan 112|Spartan 112]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Spartan 112|Spartan 112]] *'''Date of Creation —''' October 24, 2007 *'''Date of Nomination —''' February 19, 2011 *'''Description —''' A Sangheili warrior who has fought from the beginning of the war to its end. From an early age he showed exceptional capabilities as a warrior and commander. Rising through the ranks, he fought in several important battles during the Human-Covenant War. After the defeat of the Covenant loyalists, he returned to his homeworld to take charge of his clan. He later returned to war with the United Sangheili Republic to counter the remnants of the Covenant Empire, and the Necros threat. *'''Why —''' I personally feel that Ushran is one of the better Covenant characters on this site. Although he had a rough start, I have put much into making him what he is today. Ushran still has some expansion, however that will progress along with the Necros project. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Fantastic! Although, I'd fix the heading tags to make it fall in line with HF standards. CT Sig small # An interesting read. I really like the imagery; it adds to his story and overall article quality. -- '''[[User:Rozh|Rozh]]'''[[User talk:Rozh|( '''Talk''' )]] 00:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) # Gah, I must have missed this one somehow. Nice article overall (some image icons in the infobox are a little big, but that doesn't take away from the writing quality). # As per the others. A nice, interesting character that draws from the classic Human-Covenant War period. Comments Battle of Miridem *'''Article Name —''' [[Battle of Miridem]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Athena32|Athena32]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Athena32|Athena32]] *'''Date of Creation —''' July 17, 2010 *'''Date of Nomination —''' March 4, 2011 *'''Description —''' A detailed canon-based fanon expansion on the little-known . *'''Why —''' This article is one of very few canon expansions to be nominated for Good Articles, and the very first battle article. Writing good battles isn't easy, especially when dealing with canon subjects, but I feel I've achieved a good compromise in terms of creativity, detail and sticking to canon-established facts. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Very well done, in my opinion. Battles are indeed very difficult to successfully pull off, and this one is a great example. My only suggestion is that the super paragraph would probably do better split, though this surely doesn't take away from the quality of the article. -- '''[[User:Rozh|Rozh]]'''[[User talk:Rozh|( '''Talk''' )]] 02:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) # What impresses me most about this canon expansion is that it took a battle that was mentioned in passing about twice during all of ''Halo'' continuity and expanded it into something that could be near-identical to any of the other well-written battle articles on the site. Well written with a lot of great pictures to back it up. # Good read! CT Sig small # It's all been said above. Comments ''Unsung Heroes: The Delta Anecdote'' *'''Article Name —''' ''[[Unsung Heroes: The Delta Anecdote]]'' *'''Writer —''' [[User:RelentlessRecusant|RelentlessRecusant]] & [[User:WikiReaper|WikiReaper]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Rozh|Rozh]] *'''Date of Creation —''' January 2nd, 2009 *'''Date of Nomination —''' March 7th, 2011 *'''Description —''' An excellent exposé written from the point-of-view of an in-universe journalist, this article showcases the foremost in post-war special operations forces. *'''Why —''' The first time I skimmed through this article, I thought it was quite interesting. However, it wasn't until I took the time to read through its entirety that I discovered the wonderful experience concealed within the exceptional quality of writing. This is truly a fine showcase of some of Halo Fanon's better writing. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # As per my nomination. --'''[[User:Rozh|Rozh]]'''[[User talk:Rozh|( '''Talk''' )]] 23:10, March 7, 2011 (UTC) # Here's hoping that Kylie continue writing excellent fanfics! — [[User:Subtank|subtank]] ([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 21:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) # I'm sure there will be a little contention here due to the "WW2 Halo" tag on it--apparently one of the images is of a soldier from the IDF--but I digress. A very well written piece that brings back some serious nostalgia for me on my end. # IMO, the WWHalo tag on the article speaks more of creative adaptation rather than lack of originality, and some of the flaws are at best debatable. Either way, it's very well written. # As per above, a very in-depth, detailed, and interesting report on UNSC activities. CT Sig small Comments ''Halo: Ruined FOREVER'' *'''Article Name -''' ''[[Halo: Ruined FOREVER]]'' *'''Writer -''' [[User:Specops306|Specops306]] *'''Nominator -''' [[User:Specops306|Specops306]] *'''Date of Creation -''' February 15, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination -''' March 14, 2011 *'''Description -''' A lighthearted satirical examination of the Halo community's traditional reaction to anything new, anything different, or anything at all really. *'''Why -''' It seems to have gotten quite a positive response from people who have seen it, and I feel that it is well written and informative, not to mention its primary objective, to be humourous. *'''Status -''' Nomination failed. Voting # I've been brooding on this for a while, but here's my decision. Sorry Specops, but all it is right now is a series of lists. The humour is fine, but try to give it a bit of colour. # I'm sorry, but that was quite boring. Seemed like nothing but a blatant ripoff of stuff you'd see on Uncyclopedia. CT Sig small # I'm gonna have to oppose. While its an interesting method of uniting all the various rants, it ''is'', for the most part, a series of lists. Best wishes, # Meh, lists aside it made me laugh more than once and I enjoyed seeing the list grow. Comments Dekd Nok *'''Article Name -''' ''[[Dekd Nok]]'' *'''Writer -''' [[User:Lordofmonsterisland|Lordofmonsterisland]] *'''Nominator -''' [[User:Lordofmonsterisland|Lordofmonsterisland]] *'''Date of Creation -''' April 10, 2008 *'''Date of Nomination -''' April 3, 2011 *'''Description -''' A Kig-yar prince robbed of his throne, who has since fought and clawed his way back up through the ranks over the years and risen to the head of the Kig-Yar Pirates, and later co-leader of the Kig-Yar Regime. *'''Why -''' A fun little character I need to use a little more often. Originally just little more than a filler figurehead, he evolved into the maniacal, demonic creature he is now. After a good deal of work cleaning up the article a few months ago, I thought I'd finally submit him to see what the judges think (although he'll likely be the shortest one yet if he passes). *'''Status -''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Interesting. For some reason, I never considered Covenant species would take to alcohol like humans (although I recall on one occasion the Prophet of Truth did get intoxicated in ''Halo: Contact Harvest''). Either way, it looks like you really thought this article through. And it's good to have you on the list of award nominees again, LOMI :) # A great, expansive article about a Kig-Yar. It's a unique style that exemplifies creativity and is a fun read. # Interesting enough character and backstory, though it could use a little proofreading here and there. And you don't see too many good articles on Kig-Yar here, so nice way to break with conventions. # Not bad, though some more segmentation with the biography sections and an expansion would be nice. CT Sig small Comments [[Xenomorph]] *'''Article Name —''' [[Xenomorph]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Specops306|Specops306]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Nanosoldier|Nanosoldier]] *'''Date of Creation —''' November 12, 2010 *'''Date of Nomination —''' April 20, 2011 *'''Description —''' A heavily detailed expansion on the anatomy of the Xenomorph species from the Alien franchise added into the Halo canon. *'''Why —''' This article is honestly one of the best species articles I have ever read. Although a bit of a ripoff, Specops managed to gain information from the actual Alien franchise and incorporated it in a much specific way. The anatomy Specops has worked on for this article is just brilliant. This truly does deserve the good article status and should have earned it a long time ago. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # While not a particularly original article, in addition to the fact that it felt like the Aliens Wiki for a good five minutes, the article is nonetheless a well-written piece. However, I suggest that you do more to relate it to the ''Halo'' universe or your own personal canon other than a few references in the history section. CT Sig small # As per Tony, particularly the bit regarding its relation to the ''Halo'' universe. Nevertheless, excellently written and detailed like the rest of your work, keep it up! # As per above. This is an exceptional piece of fanon, and it is quite a successful crossover. # I'm impressed by the fact that this article could contain so many references to ''Aliens'' and still be an outstanding work of art. Then again, it's written by Specops, so I'm hardly surprised. # While the article is written superbly with great detail, I personally feel that Specops could do better than importing a character/species from another universe. — [[User:Subtank|subtank]] ([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 20:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Comments [[Oceanus]] *'''Article Name —''' [[Oceanus]] *'''Writer —''' [[User:Dragonclaws|Dragonclaws]] *'''Nominator —''' [[User:Dragonclaws|Dragonclaws]] *'''Date of Creation —''' February 28, 2011 *'''Date of Nomination —''' May 4, 2011 *'''Description —''' A article on a human colony world with Insurrectionist leanings with a description of its people's history and evidence of the planet's prior inhabitants. *'''Why —''' It's fairly detailed and well-written, incorporating multiple science-fiction elements. *'''Status —''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # I really like the feel this article has, in addition to its exemplary writing style and quality. # Another great work by Dragonclaws. As expected, a variety of topics covered in a single article!! — [[User:Subtank|subtank]] ([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 19:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) # Looks very professional. Could be a bit more lengthy, but I guess we judge on quality more than quantity. # Particularly liked the history section, though I agree with Sona on the lengthy bit. CT Sig small Comments [[Keiichi-047 (WikiReaper)]] *'''Article Name -''' ''[[Keiichi-047 (WikiReaper)]]'' *'''Writer -''' *'''Nominator -''' *'''Date of Creation -''' November 29, 2010 *'''Date of Nomination -''' May 6, 2011 *'''Description -''' A biography of a less-popular SPARTAN-II who had participated in numerous operations alongside idolised SPARTANs. *'''Why —''' Fairly detailed and well-written; in need of feedback to find room for improvements; even better if the article earns a GA status. *'''Status -''' Earned Good Article status. Voting # An interesting, fresh Spartan article. Surely has my vote. # Per Rozh. One of the few exemplary character articles in this wiki. — [[User:Subtank|subtank]] ([[User talk:Subtank|7alk]]) 19:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) # While I wouldn't go as far with the praises as Subtank, this article possesses extremely good visuals that are formatted well to mesh with the text. The body itself could use a few looks over and some of the quotes could stand some proofreading as well. Nevertheless it's still a promising article that's worth both the GA award and further expansion. # As per Actene. This article could use some combing over, but WikiReaper has made an overall nice article. # As per above. CT Sig small Comments=